


Be Awake

by lokasennascribe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control, Self Harm, Short, Thanos is kinda hinted, Warning: Loki, Weird mind stuff, kinda trippy, weird brian things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Should you sleep, let your mind awake. Should you open your eyes to see fire, close them and sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Loki story and all that jazz. I had this on my computer for years and yeah, have it. I have no clue what I am doing but whatever.

He sat up. Black, it swirled around him. Green burst from deep inside the shadows. He felt fire explode inside his cheeks, and they swelled. Or they didn't, because when he touched them, they were normal. Then the same fire clawed into his eyes. He screamed, but then he didn't, no noise surrounded him until there was. The sound of the soft wind, and a hum of lullabies.

 

Then he realized, he wasn't alive. Not that he was dead, no, just that he had never existed before. He was waiting to exist. Then he was grabbed by the green tendrils that burst from the shadows. They drilled into him and pulled him apart until they didn't.

 

He then remembered he was alive, not that he wasn't dead. Just that he was in a paused existence. Wait did that contradict his non-existence? No, it didn't, he was sure of it. He looked up but didn't see anything, did that mean he was blind? No, he saw Grey and green and black. He saw shadows, but when he looked up there was nothing there, not just blackness, no not even blackness. There was nothing. He looked down and there was everything. No color no light but there is everything. There are smiles, there is happiness. There is everything and then he can feel the pull from the nothing. He claws down at everything and it slips through his figures. He screams and suddenly someone grabs him. A tanned arm teaming with power. The hand is similar and it pulls him down. He breaks through the surface of everything like coming up from the water.

 

He gasps and is suddenly sitting in a cage, the walls bent so the floor is a circle, the walls glass. He sees blood pooling around him, running down his arms. He felt all of the nothingness and all of the everything and a blue spark fell from his eyes. He thought the sparks to be tears but he reached to wipe them away only to catch them in his palm. He clawed at his memory and the last thing he remembered was falling to his self-imposed death, the punishment he condemned himself with. He wrapped his fingers around the two small blue balls of light. He felt the evil inside them. Then he burned them. He felt the blood loss getting to him and he searched for the wound. Then and only then he noticed he was surrounded, people were all looking at him. He halted his movement and backed away from the sides of the cage. He was very aware he was in a prison. He looked about and saw shock and fear on many of their faces. He desperately searched for his brother, the one who pulled him back. He tried to stand but his leg was twisted. He felt it and noticed it was not twisted, but it had broken and reset in a strange way, he could still walk on it, but it would hurt. He gritted through the pain and stood. Then he saw some people pushing through the crowd, and then he saw him, his brother. Tears stung at the back of his eyes, why? Why was he so happy? Then there was everything, slamming down on him, the blue wash forcing back in, and maybe he screamed, maybe he was silent. He didn't know.

 

**MINE! MINE!**

 

It screamed its dominance. He grabbed his head as it felt faint.

 

**NO! NO!**

 

He felt the entity grab his arms, trying to pull him back into the in-between. He clawed at his arms. He backed away, slamming into the glass. He heard it calling to him. Then there was the soft voice of his mother.

 

“No one can force you into anything, even if they take away your power, you can still resist, if only your will is strong enough. Power never leaves those who stand tall even as they are dragged down.” She comforted. He hissed as he stood, then he fell to his knees, only to get up again. He felt the power roll back over him, he strengthened his will and blacked out the blue. He let the green from the in-between step out from inside, he breathed and then the blue was gone. He fell once more to his knees, Pain pushing him into sleep.

 

~~

 

Everyone shared looks. Thor looked at his brother, crumpled on the floor, surrounded by his own blood.

 

“Did he go insane?” One woman asked, breaking the silence.

 

“Thought he already was.” A man commented. Thor opened the cage door, people backing away from the open door. He walked in and knelt next to his other. He lifted an arm to see it torn apart, bleeding. He tore his cape to wrap it. Green siedr already stitching the wounds. He didn't know what happened, maybe he never would, but his brother needed him.

 

~~

 

Green eyes snapped open. The in-between having showed him Everything and Nothing again. He had seen a man amass a team of outlaws to fight against a threat to the universe. He had seen children grow and learn, he saw worlds go through wars, he watched as the Caption fight for his country. He saw the Man of Iron fight for his name and for others lives. He watched as Barton found and spared the Black Widow. He watched as Bruce was forced into the life he lived now. He knew, and he wept.

 

A warm hand grabbed his. He pulled it away and turned to see golden hair and tanned skin. Thor. He smiled.

 

“Hello Brother, how are you?” He asked softly. A broken laugh escaped Thor.

 

“I am fine, Brother.” He almost sobbed. Green eyes scrutinized him.

 

“And your mortal woman? I hope she isn't hurt.” He mumbled. And then Thor broke down. Pale skin reddened at the thought of showing sentiment.

 

“She is safe.” Thor sobbed out.

 

“Good. I would hate to deal with you if she was hurt, moping like a puppy.” He teased. Thor laughed again. “Oh, Thor. I need to fix it.” He said apologetically. Thor frowned.

 

“Fix What?” Thor asked.

 

“Whatever havoc I wreaked on this world, I am sorry.” He began to cry. “I wish to fix the wrongs.”

 

“Of course, but I have a question.” Thor posted.

 

“Yes?” He urged.

 

“Why?” Thor asked. “Why did you do this.”

 

“I can't.” His voice broke, and he struggled to breathe. “One day I may tell you. But know this. I did not want to.” He let himself weep into his brother's arms.


End file.
